Ye Dosti
by kdlove-uall
Summary: a different story on different duos -Rajat nd Vineet...


**Author's note** - Friends this is about Rajat-Vineet friendship…nd m trying this after watching khottey sikke…there I found him very talented actor nd he is dialect coach too… Frankly speaking when I saw him first I didn't like his attitude but after watching him in Khottey sikke I became his fan nd start to respect him … he is totally different there nd feels that in CID his talent is under-estimated nd he is not giving chance to open or prove himself …which I really feel bad for him…so this is my opinion…hope u understand…now enjoy this…

**Set after Inspector Vineet Under arrest…**

**Saturday Night - 9 pm**

Vineet is off duty now nd at Café …he came out nd fall down on ground after got hit with a motorbike …nd his head hit with a stone…nd starts to bleed…few people gather there…somehow he gets up nd look at a person on bike…

**Vineet speaks in anger tone** - aye…dikhai nai deta kya tumhe…andhe ho…

**Boy comes in front of him** - agar tumhe dikhyi deta to tum nai hat sakte the samne se…

**A man from crowd **- are…ek to tumne galti ki…upar se ankhen dikha rahe ho…

That boy come close to him nd speaks in arrogance - Mohit kabhi kuch galat nahin karta…

**Man** **from crowd** - oh bahut akad rahe ho…lagta hai baap ke paas bahut paisa hai…isi liye itni garmi dikha raha hai…

Mohit hit him with his hand…nd he fall down there…

**Vineet speaks with anger** - khabar daar jo yahan apni gunda gardi dikhayi to…

**Mohit hit him on his chest** - nai to…kya…kya karlega tu…marega mujhe… hann…chal maar…nd he push him with jerk…Vineet was about to fall…

When two hands supported him immediately by holding him from his arms…he turn his face upward nd looks at him…it was Rajat…

**Vineet** - Sir…aap…Yahan…

Rajat staring at Mohit…didn't answer Vineet nd pat on his shoulder…nd than move towards Mohit…nd without any question he slaps him hardly…

Mohit place his hand on his face nd his face turn out red in anger…nd without wasting a minute…he move with full force towards him to grab him from collar but Vineet hold him tightly from his waist…

**Rajat **- bahut garmi hai tere ander…nd he luk at Vineet…Ameer baap ki bigdi hui aulad lagta hai ye…

**Vineet **- haan Sir….lagta to yehi hai…

**Mohit speaks in anger** - aye mere baap pe mat jaana…bahut mehnga padega tumhe…

**Rajat come very close to his face** nd than turn his face on one side due to smell of Alcohol- achha…agar baap ki izzat ka itna hi khyaal hai to kyu karte phir rahe uska naam roshan… apni gundagardi se logon ko dara rahe ho …tumhe ek cid officer par haath uthane ke jurm mein aur apni gundagardi ke liye…abhi tumhe girftaar karta hu… nd he look at Vineet - Vineet girftaar karlo ise…ek raat lockup mein rahega to akal thikane par a jayegi…

**Vineet **- g Sir…nd he hold him tightly from his arm…

Mohit remove himself from his grip nd pointing his finger towards** Rajat**- dekho tum achha nahin kar rahe ho…

**Vineet **- chal batata hu tujhe kya achha hai kya bura…nd sudden he stopped with strange awaz…

**Man** - chod do ise…

Rajat nd Vineet look at Person…

**Rajat speaks slowly** - Damodar…yahan…

**Vineet remembering** - oh to ye hain wo…Damodar Sir…nd than looking at Rajat…Sir…y…ye to bilkul apke jaise lagte hain Sir…

Mohit look at him nd scared a bit…

**Rajat **- Sr. Inspector Damodar Deshmukh…nd he move towards him nd forward his hand to shake hand…

**Damodar Deshmukh** - is baar chod de ise…dobara ye aisa nai karega…

**Rajat** - isne ek CID Officer par haat uthaya aur ek us admi par…pointed towards a person ke saath maarpeet ki hai…

**Damodar Deshmukh **- bachha hai…chal chod…

**Rajat** **in teasing tone** - iski harkatein to bachho jaisi nahin hai…

**Damodar Deshmukh** **move towards Mohit nd hit on his head** - kyu re…tu kehta tha peeni chod di maine…aaj phir baap se jhagda hua kya tera…

**Mohit **- m sorry...Sir…main…main bahut upset tha…

**Dd **- upset tha to har kisi se panga lega tu…nd than…

**Dd move towards Rajat** - main Sorry bolta hu tere ko iski taraf se…

**Rajat looking at Vineet** - chod do use…nd he turn towards Mohit - dobara sau baar sochna panga lene se pehle…agar Vineet ko kuch ho jata na…to tere Damodar Sir bhi tujhe bacha nhi pate…inki wajah se chod raha hu tujhe…nd he look at Dd - le jaiye ise …agli baar mila to nahin choduga…

**Dd looking at Mohit** - chal sorry bol inhe pehle…

**Mohit moving towards Vineet** - m sorry…nd look at Rajat…m sorry Sir…

**Rajat** - apni zindagi ko kisi ache kaam mein lagao…aise sharab peena…aur logon par haath uthana….achhhi baat nahin…

After that Rajat shake hand with Dd nd left the place with Vineet…

Rajat looking at Vineet nd touch his forehead to see his wound…remove his hanky from his pocket nd place it on his wound nd told him to hold that with one hand…Vineet flinched a bit nd surprised too from Rajat's caring behaviour…which he saw first time…

**Rajat looking at Vineet** - tum theek ho…zyada dard to nahin ho raha…

**Vineet** - main…main theek hu Sir…

**Rajat** **moving towards Qualis** - chalo tumhe ghar chod deta hu…

**Vineet** **hesitating **- main chala jaunga Sir…

**Rajat** **ordering tone** - kaha na main chod deta hu…chalo baitho…nd he starts the Qualis…

**Vineet** - G sir nd he sit at passenger seat like obeying kid…

**In Qualis** -

Vineet thinking something looking outside the window…Rajat noticing this from few minutes nd finally he speaks firmly - kya soch rahe ho Vineet…

**Vineet speaks hesitately** - k…kuch nahin Sir…

**Rajat** - aise to nai ho sakta…dekho agar koi problem hai to tum mujhse share kar sakte ho…

**Vineet thinking for while nd speaks **- Sir…koi problem nahin hai…ek au…aur baat hai mere man mein…aap bura to nahin manenge…

**Rajat smiles** - bolo…nai manuga bura…nd he is waiting for Vineet to speak…

**Vineet **- Sir…aaj jaise Damodar Sir aye aur galti hone ke bawjood Mohit ko chuda kar le gaye…mujhe bahut achha laga…wo jante bhi the ke usne galat kiya…lekin unhone apne saathi ka saath diya…kyu ke unhe uspar vishwaas tha ke usne kisi tension mein aisa kiya…lekin agar wahi same situation hamare CID mein hoti….nd he pauses for a minute…nd he become sad.

**Rajat understand what he wants to say but he speaks** - are bolo chup kyu kar gaye…

**Vineet **- Sir…mera matlab…aap galat mat samjhiye Sir…but agar yehi koi CID officer ne kiya hota to hamare Senior kabhi nahin ate hame chudane…ulta who hame hi sab ke samne sawaal jawab karte…aur aise behave karte jaise hame jaante hi na ho…Rajat look at him shockingly… Vineet's eyes filled with tears on remember something…

**Rajat** stops the Qualis nd place his warm hand on his shoulder…nd speaks in friendly tone…Dekho vineet...main samjh sakta hu tum...tum kya kehna chahte ho…aur shayad tum theek bhi keh rahe ho…nd he too remember something nd sad a bit…but than clearing his throat…

**Vineet speaks in anger nd sadness looking into his eyes** - lekin Sir…maine to aisa kuch nahi kiya tha…aur mujhe sabse zyada dukh to is baat ka hua…ke kisi ne mujh par vishwaas kyu nahin kiya…itni der ho gayi sab ke saath…itni der kaafi nai hoti kisi insaan ko pehchaane ke liye…Unhone kaise soch liya ke main drugs leta hu aur kisi ko maar sakta hu… his pain clearly seen in his words…

**Rajat speaks strictly **- Vineet…har ek ka apna tarika hota hai kaam karne ka…mat bhoolo hum CID mein hain aur CID ka kaam hi hai shaq karna..phir chahe wo koi bhi ho…mujhrim wahi hai jo galat jagah par pakda jaata hai…baaki baad ki baatein hoti hai…aur phir tum nirdosh saabit huae the na baad mein…sab ne tumhari help ki thi asli mujrimo ko pakdne mein…

**Vineet nodding his head in yes** - yes Sir…shayad aap theek keh rahe hain…nd than look a Rajat - m sorry Sir…apko meri baat ka bura to nai laga…main …main bhool gya ke apko bhi mere jaise haalat se guzrna pada tha…

**Rajat smiles** - are nai…bilkul bura nai laga…balke achha laga ke tumne apne dil ki baat kahi mujhse…nd he start Qualis…warna yahan to sab mujhe khadoos hi samjhte hain…

**Vineet speaks in excitement **- nai nai Sir pehle mujhe lagta tha…nd he stops…

**Rajat** **feel laughs but trying to show anger **- pehle kya…kya lagta tha…ke main bahut khadoos hu…

**Vineet **- aisa nahin hai…bas aap thoda chup rehte hain…is liye aisa lagta hai…waise aap bahut ache hain…bas apki awaz aur attitude bahut kadak hai Sir… use sunkar lagta hai ke aap bahut gusse wale honge…

**Rajat laughs** - achha bachhu…zara si baat karli to makhhan lagan shuru…aur waise tumhari awaz teenagers jaisi hai…aur sunkar lagta hai koi bachha bol raha hai…nd than pause for a minute nd speaks..to isi liye hamare beech kabhi zyada baatcheet nahin hui…

**Vineet feel embarrassed nd speaks **- nai Sir…aisa mat kahiye….mere dil mein sach mein apke liye bahut respect hai…aur main dil se keh raaha hu ke aap bahut ache hain…

**Rajat looking at him** - Thanks…achha batao… mere ghar chaloge… aaj ka dinner saath mein karte hain…

**Vineet** - nai Sir…main….apne ghar hi jauga…aap taklif mat kijiye Sir….

**Rajat** - are isme talkleef kaisi…tumhe chot lagi hai is liye keh raha hu… aur aaj mujhe bhi koi mil jayega baatein karne ke liye… aur waise bhi kal Sunday hai…to jaldi bureau ki bhi koi tension nahin hai…lekin agar koi aur baat hai to batao plz…

**Vineet shyly** - nai Sir…aisi koi baat nai…bas kabhi aaj se pehle…aapse itni baat nahi ki na…nd stop for a minute…theek hai Sir…

**Rajat** - Vineet relax…main samjh raha hut um kyu feel kar rahe ho aisa…dekho hum saath kaam karte hai…Bureau mein alag hai…lekin yahan…hum sirf dost hain…ok no Senior Junior…nd he move towards his home…after 15 minutes they reach at Rajat's home…

Rajat enters his home…

**Vineet looking around his home** - apka ghar bahut achha hai Sir…

**Rajat** - Thanks…nd he signals him to sit…Baitho yahan…main paani lata hu…

**Vineet stands up** - are nai Sir…aap…aap paani layenge mere liye…

**Rajat** - Relax Vineet…main yahan tumhara boss nahin hu…chill…comfortable feel karo jaise apne ghar meinn karte ho…

**Vineet sitting on couch** - g Thank you Sir…

Rajat give him water nd than he move towards his room nd bring first aid box nd sat near Vineet…

**Vineet again stands up** - Siiirrr…aap plz rehne dijiye…

**Rajat ordering him** - Vineet…baitho…

Vineet sits there like scared kid…Rajat apply bandage on his wound after cleaning the wound…Vineet feels pain but he remain quite infront of his Senior…nd than he move towards Kitchen to bring something to eat…

Rajat turn on the TV nd told him to watch what he wants...after 45 minutes they had dinner nd than coffee…

**Rajat** - Vineet…aaj main tumse kehta hu…agar kabhi bhi Mohit jaisi situation aye tum par…to baaki logon ka pata nahin…lekin main tumhare liye Damodar jaise hi auga…

**Vineet smiles** - Thank you Sir…lekin…lekin main kabhi chahuga hi nahin ke meri life mein aisa mauka kabhi aye…

**Rajat** - Gud…mujhe tumse isi jawab ki umeed thi…nd they laugh…and after sometime they move towards their respective rooms…

Aur aise shuruat hui- Rajat aur Vineet ki dosti ki… hope u like it guys…

**Author's note** -

Guys A Bigggg thanks for reading…nd plz don't forget to review if u like it.


End file.
